glestfandomcom-20200213-history
Constellus
Constellus is a sci-fi mod for GAE. This mod will deal with two factions: the Crincillin Empire and the Phorin Tribes. For more information, see the forum page. Development Constellus is currently being developed by five main users, Zoythrus, Seanachaidh, Psychedelic Hands, Wicow and Archmage. The project started out as two separate mods: The Phorin was an idea thought up by total noob, Psychedelic_Hands. He had absolutely no modding experience before the project was even conceived. The Crincillin, had actually been in the works for sometime, as it was a college project in a game design class by Zoythrus and Seanachaidh. Zoythrus saw the compatibility between the two projects and suggested a collaboration to create one solid tech-tech. Although at first there were slight disagreements, Zoythrus and Psychedelic Hands refined many of the gameplay correlation and design of mostly the Phorin faction. Constellus will focus on three main points: Originality: As many new innovative gameplay elements shall be implemented as possible. Interesting game Universe: The theme of the game and the gameplay will match up perfect. Quality: Nothing needs to be said, we want to to be awesome. Story It was a time of great success for the Crincillin, a race that had managed to capture much of the known galaxy through superior technology; but this great expansion took its toll on the resources of the planets they captured. Eventually, the Empire became fearful that they would collapse from lack of resources to both support their military and their people. This lead to great panic throughout the Empire, and called for immediate action. After years of searching, a suitable planet was found that could supply the Empire for over a whole year - long enough for them to find more planets to consume. This planet was the sixth moon of a distant star known as Skepna. Scouting parties were sent to the satellite to map out the surface. Their scanners showed that nothing intelligent inhabited the planet, so they believed that colonization would be easy. This belief was far from the truth. When the first landing parties landed on the surface, they were greeted by the planet's inhabitants, the Phorin. This is how the war for Skepna VI started...how will it end? Factions The Crincillin Empire The Crincillin are a race of lightly tinted, somewhat transleucent, humanoid beings with red, piercing eyes that have captured much of the known universe. They attribute this success to their supremely advanced technology that allows them to quickly subjugate any species with ease. The only reason they haven't been able to do this to the Phorin is because their typical foes also have advanced technology - the Phorin are rather primitive, and this is incompatible with their normal methods. The Crincillin units are easily distinguished by their unique architecture scheme - smooth curves that end in jagged points that seem to float in midair. This is to represent their versatility and strength in battle. Nearly all Crincillin units have an alternate form that they can quickly and freely morph into and out of - this provides great versatility in battle. Also worth noting, none of the Crincillin units require any resources except for energy. This is because they are being warped in from their home world, not built on site. Ironically, their buildings are rather expensive both because they are not ''warped in, and because the resources on the planet must be refined extensively so the valuable ores and carbon can be used for building. 'Crincillin Units' '''Invasion Preparation Vehicle (IPV)': Standard harvesting and construction vehicle. Can quickly morph into a lightly armed/medium armored defense turret for a cheap last-ditch-attempt to save the base. Is amphibious. Bandit: Basic melee unit that has a bonus against other infantry units. Can morph into the Specter, a super fast, cloaked spy plane for reconnaissance missions that also functions as the faction's stealth detector unit. Is amphibious. Striker: Crincilln standard, anti-surface range unit. Can take to the skies, losing it's ability to attack ground units, but gains superb anti-air qualities as a fast jet fighter called the Shrike. Is amphibious. Paladin: Dedicated anti-air unit that has a super weak ground attack, just in case. Can give up fighting aircraft and aim for those unfortunate enough to be below by morphing into an anti-unit Crusader '''bomber. Is amphibious. '''Assault Tank: Very sturdy main battle tank. Excells at destroying ground units and buildings. Is able to pull it's parts together for added defense, at the cost of speed and attack strength. Annihilator '''(tentative title):' This is the ultimate show of Crincillin might and power - the strongest unit in the game! This extremely powerful unit is the only unit that both costs resources (immense amounts of resources) and has no alternate form. Not only does it show superb attack power, health, and armor; but it can also produce units in mid-battle at an accelerated rate. A generator on it's back provides the summoned forces with extra power. 'Crincillin Buildings' '''Command Center:' Main building of the Crincillin, produces IPV's. Power Station: Provides the Crincillin forces with quantum energy, powering the vehicles that they use in battle. Produces 15 energy and stores 20, some storage in case of blackouts. Portal: Basic building for warping in units. Can produce the Bandit, Striker, and Paladin. Can upgrade into the Gateway after research. Research Center: Provides researchable techs to boost the Crincillin armies. These include enhancements such as armor and attack bonuses, as well as the units' alternate forms. Gateway: Morph form for the Portal. Produces the same units as the Portal, but at an accelerated rate. Also grants access to the Assault Tank. Defense Tower: Anti-surface base defense that can swap it's guns for missiles in case of air threats. 'The Phorin Clans' The Phorin are an exoskeletal race of tribal warriors whom have enslaved most other intelligent races of Skepna VI. They are scattered around the planet into different clans. The clan leaders control the populace with their religion, the more temples a clan has, the more Authority they gain. The species is divided into different breeds, although all are bred for war, they each bring different tactics to the battle. That, along with their selection of beasts they employ; The Phorin is a fierce and merciless opponent. Although their history is young; they possess the secrets which Skepna holds..... and will stop at nothing to keep them from the Crincillin. 'Phorin Units' Peon-'The worker unit of the faction, it constructs the majority of the buildings and harvests resources. It is created from the Temple. Can be taught to permanently cloak itself if the Shrine of Ekariku is chosen. '''Priest –'The upgraded Peon, can heal units and builds the two shrines as well as temples. '''Chieftain- '''Every clan has a chieftain,you may only have one at a time, and if he dies he must be respawned from the Lyceum. The Chieftain is probably the most versatile unit ingame, as it counters well against air and ground units, and can switch from melee to ranged attacks. '''Phorite- '''This is your standard melee unit. Is created from the Citadel, fast and good hp, but lacks good armor and attack strength. Can eventually be taught to permanently cloak if the Shrine of Ekariku is chosen. '''Ite Rafa- '''Makes up for the Phorite’s short comings, but also lacks where it excels. A versatile army must comprise of both. Unique in that its armor is so high that small arms won’t hurt it. '''Queen- '''Large unit. high HP. low armor and good attack, but extremely slow. Good for defense. Creates Larvae. '''Larvae- '''Is created by the Queen, five can be made instantaneously from each other. Strong attack, fast speed, low HP, and no armor. Will start to lose HP if not near a Queen '''Saens- '''A slave race primarily trained to equip a sling. Good attack. Short range. Average speed. '''Hicalii- '''An enslaved flying mammal who spits acid on its targets. Medium range. Medium attack. Medium speed.' '''Oung- '''The scout unit. It has long sight. Little Hp. Little armor. High speed. No damage, but can stun targets for a few seconds in order for a clean getaway. '''Barge- '''Water unit that can carry 6 passengers, these passengers can fire out of the barge. '''Azji Bohee- '''Cavalry unit. Fast, strong, and powerful. '''Cala Bohee- '''Melee siege unit with bonus against buildings. Is able to spit at aircraft, dealing medium damage. '''Grand Elder- '''If the Shrine of Ekariku is chosen, the Chieftain can morph into the Grand Elder. This unit is a super-worker, in fact, it’s the greatest worker in the game! The GE builds, harvests, and repairs at an extremely accelerated rate. Also provides nearby peons with inspiration, encouraging them to work faster. Also has the ability to stealth through research. '''War Lord- '''If the Shrine of Mikara is chosen, the Chieftain can morph into the War Lord. This unit is all that its name implies. Grants attack and HP bonuses to nearby military, can detect stealth units (through research), rides a flying squid, and uses a bow that fires flaming arrows (these arrows set other units on fire, dealing damage over time). '''High Guard- '''If the Shrine of Mikara is chosen, this unit is available for production at the shrine. An extremely good infantry unit. Has fantastic HP, Armor, and a medium/high attack. In case of severe resistance, the High Guard can hunker down, placing his tower shield on top of himself. This grants an extreme armour bonus, but prevents him from moving and slows down his ability to attack. 'Phorin Buildings' '''Temple: '''This is the only starting building of the Phorin; it creates the Peon and gives 25 Authority. '''Citadel: '''Creates the Phorite, Ite Rafa and the Queen. '''Lyceum: '''Researches the bulk of the upgrades. Also the respawn point for the Chieftain. '''Slave Encampment': Creates the enslaved races, the Saens and the Hicali. Beast Sanctum: '''Creates the Azji Bohee and the Cala Bohee. '''Moor: '''Creates the barge. '''Outpost: Extremely long sight and warns you when enemies are in range. Also produces the Oung and is able to garrison two units. If the Shrine of Mikara is chosen, it can be upgraded with a medium/weak attack that lights other units on fire. If the Shrine of Ekariku is chosen, it can be upgraded with camouflage, rendering it invisible to the naked eye. '''Shrine of Mikara: '''Built by the priest, upgrades the Chieftain into the Warlord, produces the High Guards, and researches important military upgrades. '''Shrine of Ekariku: '''Built by the priest, upgrades the Chieftain into the Grand Elder, produces packed-up Depots, and researches economic and stealth upgrades. '''Depot: '''Mini-base that comes as a packed-up travois. Only deployable once. Produces Peons and stores resources. Can be taught to permanently cloak. Category:Mods